simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Treehouse of Horror XXVII Event
| subtitle = 'October 4, 2016 - November 15, 2016' }} The the fifth major event of 2016 and the 23rd major event overall. It was released on October 4, 2016, the day the Season Premiere 2016 Event ended and ended on November 15, 2016. Like most other major events, it was divided into three acts * Act 1: October 4th - October 18th * Act 2: October 18th - November 1st * Act 3: November 1st - November 15th Quests New Content Returning Content Personal Prizes Sending characters to Trick-o-Treat, tapping Feral Monsters, completing Daily Challenges, sending some characters to Set Up Training Exercises, defeating Giant Monsters, the player can collect enough prize track currency to reach the milestones and unlock the prizes. MAG Bonus As it happens with some major events, players were able to get bonus Donuts once they had unlocked the last prize in the current prize track. Every 2800 Film, 4000 Clapboards, and 4700 Megaphones, they were presented with 3 boxes containing either one, two or three Donuts. The boxes worked the same as the ones from the Where's Maggie? Minigame, with players having to spend Cash to open another box. Crafting Player may craft prizes at the Construction Yard using Obols. Similar to the SciFi 2016 Event, the player can level up their crafting level in order to unlock more prizes. Crafting a prize contributes to the total amount of Obols needed to reach the next level. MAG Points are rewarded for crafting each item introduced together with the event, with a limit depending on the item. Monster Actors Guild During the event, players may earn Monster Actors Guild (MAG) Points. Similar to Players Club Points from the Burns' Casino 2016 Event, collecting MAG Points allows players to obtain extra prizes and more event currency on a secondary prize track. MAG levels includes 1-5 Operating, 1-5 Orating, 1-5 Overbearing, 1-5 Oscillating. Trick-or-Treat Once the quest Monster Candy is completed, several youngsters can send on Trick-or-Treat jobs. All jobs last 4 hours, all characters earn 2 Obols per job, as well as prize track currency, premium characters get 40, and regular characters 30. The allowed characters are shown in the table below together with their requirements (if applicable). Daily Challenges During the event, new challenges were added following its thematic. This additions priority over the usual Daily Challenges, and the ones players always unless a dismiss used. Trivia * A new strip of land expansions was added at the north of Springfield. * The event brought about several changes to the game: ** Mafia Car's price was lowered to 285000 and Prison Bus's price was lowered to 300000. ** Boardwalk Sections of Squidport Entrance will take now 12 hours to be built for the price of 15000. ** The Tooth Chipper's price was lowered from 32000 to 16000. ** Objects from the inventory placed on the map will show how many the player has currently in their inventory. ** Any object bought from the Store will show the price of the object on the map at the same time the amount of money the player owns in the right-upper corner of the screen. ** Any craftable item that isn't unique can be crafted multiple times at once. ** Every character icon which has available skins were changed with those from the Character Collection. ** New ambient sounds were added to various decorations. Gallery File:Treehouse of Horror XXVII Event App Icon.jpg|The app icon during the event. File:THOHXXVII Guide.jpeg|The main event guide. File:Monster Battle Guide.jpeg|The Monster Battle guide. File:Construction Yard Guide.jpeg|The Construction Yard guide. File:THOHXXVII Store Panel.jpeg|The event's panel in the store. File:MAG Office Dialog.jpeg|MAG Office dialog. File:MAG Office with Fighters available to select to Fight Monsters.jpeg|MAG Office with fighters available to select to fight monsters. File:Monster Axtors Guild (MAG) and Bell Tower.jpeg|Monster Actors Guild (MAG) message and Bell Tower. File:Monster Actors Guild (MAG).jpeg|Monster Actor Guild (MAG) screen. File:Bonus Monster.jpeg|Apu and Cletus fighting a yellow bonus monster. File:Fight Selection Dialog With Bonus Monster and Two Selection Slots Filled With Apu and Cletus.jpeg|Monster Battle screen with both available slots filled to fight a yellow bonus monster Category:Events Category:Major Events Category:Treehouse of Horror XXVII Event Category:Limited Time Category:Level 6